110415 - Unexpected Education
CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha comes back a little later, her eyes puffy again but she has a small smile on her face. She spots Libby. -- CAT: "Hey." CSO: Libby is laying on Serios' couch. He's laying on top of her, fast asleep. They're both fully clothed. "Hi Aaisha." She's grinning maniacally. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs at the sight but returns the grin. -- CAT: "You seem to be in a good mood." CSO: "He said he's flushed for me." She giggles. CAT: "Well yea it looks like he is doesn't it. You okay? Don't want you getting crushed." CSO: "I am perfectly fine. There's no where in the Medium I'd rather be. How are you?" CAT: "Heh. I'm better, really really glad Serios was able to prototype my lusus. I tried twice and then well... You know the rest I think." CSO: She nods. "I'm glad for you, too. Hopefully the Sprite will grow comfortable with me. I know the things I've had to do means most sprites are somewhat fearful." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods along a little absentmindly, sitting in front of the couch. -- CAT: "Yea I uh. Can imagine. Fuchsias... don't have the greatest repuation of being kind and generous rulers." CSO: Libby reaches out towards Aaisha's voice with her free hand. "You are a kind person, Aaisha. I can think of no one else I would trust to be his moirail." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs quietly, reaching and taking Libby's small hand in hers. -- CAT: "I was hoping he'd get a quadrant someday. I... was avoiding asking him to be in one of mine. Probably would still be avoiding it if not for the scare he gave me." CSO: Libby squeezes Aaisha's hand. "I am sorry I took the quadrant you'd have preferred." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she freezes, staring at Libby's face the gray of her own getting more ashen. -- CAT: "How. How'd you know that." CSO: "Did you forget who and what I am, Aaisha?" She says it kindly. CAT: "...It. Seems I did. Yea." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she squeezes Libby's hand back. -- CAT: "Sorry. If it bothers you. Heh i have Nyarla but..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rubs her head. -- CAT: "I can't tell if we both have terrible taste in matesprites or just that Serios is so opposite from him." CSO: "I know. It doesn't bother me. You're not the type to try to take Serios from me, though I know he would go if you ordered him to." CSO: "And we both have good taste. I know you love Serios. And Nyarla will come around, if you have the heart to forgive him." CAT: "Pfft. And go back on what I was telling you for so long? About relationships between us trolls? That's just rude. Nyarla..." CAT: "Is it bad I've already forgiven him? Somewhat." CAT: "He's still being... an ass kinda but. He does his best." CSO: "No. When you love someone, you forgive them any hurt they give you long before it happens. If it's real love, not... " She grimaces. "Not that embroidered lust Scarlet enjoys." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stiffens at Scarlet's name. Her expression going dark and her grip twinges. -- CAT: "I'm not sure. How I feel about her right now. Though I guess I should. I vaguely yelled about it with Nyarla." CSO: "I know it's hard. Serios will set him free. Don't worry. I have every faith in him." She twists her fingers in the hair at the nape of Serios' neck. CSO: "And it looks like you are black tinged with clover for her. Though I do not know if that's truly black as your people experience it." tears are streaming down Libby's face. CAT: "I've told him to wait, to set Nyarla free I think something else is going on. And you may be right about my feelings for her. All I know is that if I had the power I'd find her, beat her and then let her heal just to do it again." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes her hand from Libby's before she starts accidentally squeezing too hard, noting the tears. -- CAT: "Are you okay?" CSO: "I'm fine... just..." She laughs darkly. "Trying to balance my culture against yours, when it comes to Serios. I know he will probably take a black lover some day. That is not something we do among my people. That is... to have someone other than your partner..." Libby swallows, and clutches Serios' tightly. "It is the most monstrous betrayal." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles, reaching forward and gently brushing Libby's tears. -- CAT: "I can't understand that, but I can tell you that if you ask him he won't. Being his moirail... I care for him deeply but my feelings are... different than they should be. Like I'm lying to him. So. I'm not sure if that's similiar?" CSO: "I do not think it would be fair to ask him. I cannot ask him to feel the same way about me I feel about him. With Twinks, your Partner is your whole world. Every minute you spend apart, torturous. They are the only friend you will ever be able to completely trust, the only lover you will ever know." CSO: "And your culture is not that way. Your relationships are not permanent. He may be flushed for me now, but what about then?" CAT: "We can learn from each other then. I'm sure Lorrea would be thrilled to go indepth about quadrants and relationships with you. There are matesprites, and then there are matesprites. I think that's something I'm still understanding." CAT: "But I know... with Nyarla. And Serios. My feelings for both of them will never change and I will never leave them. Trolls can feel just as strongly." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she chuckles. -- CAT: "But don't forget Libby, your among a culture now where we consider you a friend we can trust. You don't have to have one friend anymore." CSO: "I don't understand. There are two types of Matesprite?" She rubs her cheek on Serios' forehead, brushing one of his horns with the tip of her nose. CAT: "Mmm... no." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hums thoughtfully trying to put her thoughts in order. -- CAT: "Okay um. There are matesprite flings or... relationships that you think will work well but don't. And then there are those that never leave you." CAT: "Like... Nyarla and Lorrea as painful as that is. I don't think their moirailship was working well and it kinda went up in flames because of it." CAT: "There's a reason we have auspistice, and I don't think they're just for the blackrom sometimes." CSO: Libby nods. "I hope you're right. I don't know how I'll handle it if he takes a black lover." CAT: "You can always talk to me about it if he starts taking an interest in someone. Though... I don't think he will with this group of trolls honestly. I'm not sure there's anyone that could give him a good run for his money." CSO: She relaxes a little. "I hope my visions are wrong. There are many choices." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she raises her brows, obviously to Libby's blindness. Hopefully she can hear the incredibility in her voice. -- CAT: "Really? Like what? If you say Nyarla I swear..." CSO: Libby grimaces, and for a moment, you see how long her fangs are. "Scarlet." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT a growl rumbles deep in her chest, coming out in a hiss. -- CAT: "No." CSO: "I have promised myself that if he goes black for her, I will kill her." CAT: "Why not just let me have her? So I can break her every day?" CAT: "...Or. Have her switch places with you." CSO: "if you are powerful enough, she's yours." CSO: "What? And be red for him?" Libby clings protectively to Serios. CAT: "I plan on being. Which... in a moment but. No. Not have her be red for him." CAT: "I talked to my sprite. He said something interesting about making certain rules apply to other people." CAT: "I'm not sure how it could work, but it sounds similiar to the trade they want between me and you." CAT: "Except it'd be forced and they wouldn't have a choice." CSO: "She's welcome to my prison. She's not welcome to my partner. I wont' have her sully him with her vile touch." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she chuckles darkly. -- CAT: "No, she already managed to do that to my matesprite and I. I will find a way to make sure she suffers for it." CSO: "He must hate being imprisoned by those forced affections." CSO: "Why don't you want Serios to release him?" CAT: "...? Nyarla? Oh. I want to wait and see. I think. She might've let him go, at least on some level. She might still be in his head somewhere but... He's still being a huge ass right now but I think he's just really upset." CAT: "He pestered me earlier. To apologize." CAT: "And the first thing he asked about was me. Not Scarlet." CSO: Libby tilts her head back, and hums softly. A few moments later she blushes profusely and scowls at the same time. "He's free of her. His feelings for her are sharp and painful. The cord is coated in glass." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs. -- CAT: "Yea I would except they would be. There's a video floating around too so I'm not. Surprised. In the least." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's grinding her teeth together -- CSO: Libby nods. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes a deep breath through her nose and then lets it out. -- CAT: "I don't think I can handle that subject without getting angry. At least not for a little bit sorry. Um, but yea. On a different subject do you know anything about psionics in creatures of any type." CSO: "I know a lot about psionics. I've had many psionic friends, and it's common among twinks. I haven't activated my own powers, but I've been considering it." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she lets out a loud breath, extremely surprised. -- CAT: "That is not the answer I was expecting um wow." CAT: "...I feel that came out a little mean sorry." CAT: "Psionics are rare... except maybe in rustbloods but." CSO: "I know. All of you have some type of latent psionic ability. It's up to you whether you develop it." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she chokes a little bit. -- CAT: "All of us?" CAT: "I mean I'm surprised about Lorrea, but not Nyarla. That's normal for those castes. It's not normal for fuchsias." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives a shuddering huff. -- CSO: She nods, stroking the back of Serios' neck. CAT: "And I'm not sure how to deal with it. If I'm going to be mind controlling my friends on accident." CSO: "You have to learn to use it." CAT: "How. I don't know the first thing about psionics other than apparently I'm not as immune to them as I thought." CSO: "Practice." CAT: "Mmm, that'd be so easy if I knew how to access it other than tripping on my face mentally speaking." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rubs her face. -- CAT: "Nice to know their common I guess. ...Could Serios get them?" CSO: Libby instantly blushes, from her head to her toes. Even the flesh hand on Serios' neck turns red. "Y-yes." she squeaks. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stares at Libby her eyebrows disappearing behind her bangs. -- CAT: "...What kind of psionics." CSO: "Things that are generally only useful in the bedroom." Her nose is bleeding, just a little. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's not even blushing but her eyebrows are definitely gone. Too bad Libby can't see, good thing her voice is so deadpan. -- CAT: "In-fucking-credible." CAT: "The most serious person... gets the sex powers." CAT: "Or pailing I guess." CSO: Libby raises a finger to her lips. "Don't tell him. And ugh, what are the pails even for? LIke... I don't know how you use them?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT now she's blushing. -- CAT: "Uuh, sure. Okay but um. Well. We... get really messy like uh. I wish I didn't have this example but with Scarlet there was uh... a lot everywhere. The pails. Carry the genetic material. Oh geez I feel like I'm saying too much." CSO: "Like, with us, the male just inserts his dongle into the female's port until he is ready for her to interface directly with his port orally. We don't really have a lot of genetic material, save blood exchange." CSO: "What do you do with the genetic material? I mean, now, that the drones are no longer a threat. Do you drink it?" CAT: "Oooooohmygosh." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her face is in her hands now and she's very pink. -- CSO: Libby chews her lip. "I mean, in my visions, Serios enjoys it when I --" She blushes again. "Well. That's his preferred method of having me dispose of it." CAT: "No. No the uh. The genetic material went in the pails. The drones took the pails to the Caverns so the Mother Grubs could make troll grubs - holy shit. Holy shit I am laying on the floor I am falling over and I am on the floor Libby." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she has done exactly what she said, her face still in her hands. -- CSO: "Did I say something wrong? Do you normally not drinnk the material that the drones do not take? For some reason he liked to watch me do it. Is that weird?" CAT: "No that's kinky as fuck Libby, no we don't. Usually... usually we just keep it... in. Until we can get rid of it. If it's troll to troll." CSO: "What's kinky?" CAT: "oOohmygosh." CSO: "I'm sorry. Sexual education of twink females is the responsibility of their partners. Other than a rudimentary, 'this is why you have a scar' and 'do not let them touch your wrists', we get nothing until our partner... demonstrates." She blushes and rubs her cheek against Serios again. CAT: "No, no that's fine um." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her voice is a little squeaky. -- CAT: "I just. Never expected this. Because you are techinically a lot older than me." CAT: "And then there's the... other thing. But. Kinky. Uh if. I'm remembering right. Is uh." CAT: "It's like... having an unusual... taste in something? That turns you on??" CSO: "A lot older, and I've spent that entire time with only one example of how it is to be..." She chews her lip. "His tastes are unusual?" CAT: "The uh. Swallowing? Yes." CSO: "Why? What do you usually do with it if the drones don't take it?" CAT: "Uh... we get rid of it? Probably? I mean it's a waste but." CAT: "Uh. This almost makes me wonder if we have some type of dead reproduction system that could be revived." CSO: "Yes. It'd take a lot of genetic engineering, but I could reactivate yours. Just as easily as I could reactivate mine. But pregnancy, the way humans do it, is very difficult on the body." CSO: "The children become parasites, feeding off of you until they are ready to decant." CAT: "Wow. I don't know how humans do it but I feel like ours would involve eggs or something like how the Mother Grub does it." CAT: "...What." CSO: "Yes, trolls would gestate eggs, then give birth to a brood of them. They'd sit on them until they hatched into the larval, wriggler form." CSO: "I fear if I attempted to reactivate mine, I'd have to regress into the monstrous beasts my people evolved from." CSO: "And I know that I figure it out eventually." CAT: "Wow. Uh yea you sound like you have a good system set up right now but... Let's just dub Lorrea the new Mother Grub. She is the jadeblood, it is perfect." CSO: Libby rubs Serios gently. "Mmm... this paper arm won't last much longer. And I need to rest before I have the energy to make a new one." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes a calming breath face still hidden but less pink. -- CSO: "Do you need anything else before I enjoy the comfiest nap in the medium?" CAT: "Yea. Yea okay. I think I can dig that. Okay. Let me know if you start getting crushed. I'll boot him. You can be on top. Uuum. No. No I don't think so. Thanks Libby." CSO: She nods. "Go get some sleep, Aaisha. We'll get through this." CAT: "Suure yea. I plan to. Gonna go see if. I can find out what's up with Derse or something. Sleep well Libby." CSO: "I will." She cuddles with Serios and soon her whole body relaxes. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha leaves the two of them be, leaving the room still blushing and finding refuge in a spot the sprite could find her. Now she was kinda glad Serios's hive was still flooded. Soon enough she was drifting off, staring at her phone. -- Category:Aaisha Category:Libby